Taking a Chance
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Has been edited. When Tony get hired by Gibbs his old fears are there of them leaving him. Threw the first four years he finds a family becomes close to Gibbs can he swallow his fears and not run. M/M romance MPreg.
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the character or the show of NCIS.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**Story: Tony meets Gibbs when he comes to work on a case Tony was on about a dead Marine. His heart skips a beat he sees something he been missing all his life. When he is asked to join NCIS his head is telling him why even try, you either run or people leave you! But his heart is saying that this is a chance at a life with people who care about you and that will stick around! Maybe, even love could happen, maybe he could find that one person that was only for him and he was only for them. **

**AO: This is going to be a Parallel Universe where a few men are born with the ability to become pregnant. **

**OOC: Okay this is just a prologue as to how these two meet.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

When he was first introduced to Gibbs, his heart leapt as he looked at the man's beautiful blue eyes and he saw something in this man that he had never seen in anyone else. He felt like his life was changing with just that one meeting. He slid his hands through his hair as his Captain said what he needed, he wasn't listening at all. He just wanted to know Gibbs better! God, why did he want to do that? Every time he did that, they all left. Hell, he'd stopped doing that when he was still a beat cop and that was years ago. And now here he was, wanting to get close to someone again. Then he heard his Captain say that he wanted Tony to hand the case over.

He and Gibbs had butted heads, that was how it went. Tony was trying to get him to accept that this was his case and he would let him act as his partner on it, but he wasn't just going to give it up. Gibbs finally agreed, as long as he was in charge . He didn't mind giving him that, he wasn't trained well enough to be in charge of a case like this in reality. The fact that Gibbs had fought so hard for this case proved a few things to him: that he was a hard headed bastard, but he was a man that cared about justice, and that struck him hard because he was the same way, when it came to finding justice for those who needed it.

The first thing we did was we on the case was we went on a stake-out for a possible suspect that I had, who Gibbs wanted to watch for a night while he went through the files and notes I had made. I was to watch to see when he left the club. I had never felt this kind of connection with anyone in my damn life. I couldn't understand what was going on with my heart, I wanted to stay by this man's side all his life, protecting him. It sure as hell couldn't be love, because love wasn't for me. That had been proven by my father and the fact that every relationship I've ever had, I have screwed up badly.

When the doctor had found out that I was one of the rare men that could carry a child he told my father. When I was old enough, in his eyes, my father let me know that I was a failure and that I was born a freak. To him, the fact of a man being able to conceive and carry a child, was a bad thing. My own mother had died giving birth so I had my father and the help to take care of me while I grew up. My father hit me enough times, telling me that I would end up in the gutter. The fact that I believed him was one reason why I had always messed up relationships with the men and women in my life, that had tried to get too close to me.

I was paying attention to the door, and to my own thoughts, when I got a slap to the back of the head! I turned and looked at Gibbs, totally stunned, what the hell?

"Didn't you hear me?" I looked at him, with a shake of my head.

"Sorry, watching for the suspect, and had something on my mind." He slapped the back of my head again.

"Don't say sorry, it's a sign of weakness. What you do, is you learn from it, you don't have to say it." I nodded at him. The head slaps were not too hard, they didn't remind me of what my father had done to me in any way, shape or form.

"What were you saying, Agent Gibbs?" He looked at me a little.

"It's Gibbs. I was saying, why so many changes in departments? You're a good detective and you just don't stay more than about two years in any place." I leaned back, wondering how to answer that question.

"Not sure, really. I haven't figured out why I do it, it just happens. I guess I may just be looking for the right place for me." He nodded, he didn't say anything, he just went back to looking through the files and I figured the discussion was done. We worked the case together for the next four days and we worked well together. What had shaken me more than anything was when the man had shoved me out of the way of a bullet. So, here I was, sitting next to his bed meeting an old man with a Scottish accent. He smiled at me.

"Well, my dear Anthony, it seems that he will be fine just needs a few days of rest, if we can get him to stay in the hospital, that is. He is stubborn and hates hospitals." I laughed softly and looked over to him.

"I don't like them myself. I try my hardest, when I'm being forced to stay here, to get out of it." He smiled back but he looked exhausted. I smiled at him. "Doctor Mallard, I will stay with him. You should get to the motel and get some sleep." He nodded.

"Well, my dear Anthony, you do your best to keep him here and make sure he gets some rest. And it's Ducky to my friends." He was heading out and I had to laugh to myself at the fact I couldn't get the man to call me Tony, he seemed to like Anthony and it didn't bother me like it usually did because I hated that name – it's what my father always called me, and he made it sound like my name was an insult, or worse.

I had fallen asleep with my head on the edge of the bed. When I felt someone tap my shoulder I sat up and stretched out.

"You're awake, Gibbs. How are you feeling?" He leaned back and looked at me.

"Like hell. But not like it's the first time I've been shot. What the hell are you doing here? Its 0300, you need to get some rest." Guess that's Military time for 3.00am. I looked at him.

"Cause I want to, and unless you're going to call have me removed, deal with it, Gibbs!" He looked at me, a spark in his eyes. I stood up and stretched then I sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed a cool cloth and started to wipe his forehead which was sweaty. He looked steadily at me.

"You want to join NCIS? I know your Captain wasn't too happy with you, he looked ready to fire you because you were following my lead, not his." I looked at him and I froze at what he had to say.

"Captain took my badge, told me if I didn't want to follow his orders, he didn't want me on his team. But you were doing the right thing in the case, and I had to follow justice." He nodded, looking at me.

"Well then, get your shit packed and be at NCIS in about two weeks. Your badge and gun will be ready." Then he promptly fell asleep. I had to smile, he was so handsome when his face was relaxed in sleep. Damn it, he was handsome all the time! I sat back down, thinking.

Ducky came back, they were transferring him to Bethesda. He had barked his orders for me to report again before I could answer him. What could I say? My heart wanted me to follow this man and work with him. My head was telling me that he would leave me in the end, they always do. But two weeks later, I reported to him and he handed me a badge and gun. Right off the bat, we were on a case and I had to learn how to bag and tag evidence. He was a good teacher, the head slaps were actually something I didn't mind. They made me stop and think, especially when I was getting off course.

I had always told myself that I was a fast learner but Gibbs made me learn faster then I was used to but I accepted it and enjoyed being taught by him, he was good. He was one of the best partners I had ever worked with. He had my back and I had his and we both knew it. I had been there for six months and I had got used to working with Gibbs, I actually looked forward to working with a partner. For most of my law enforcement career, I had hated working with partners because none of them understood about having each others back and working on the case to find justice. Some of them were looking for fame, and some had been at it so long they just wanted the case to be over so they could go home. Why the hell did you get this job if you didn't want to bother to make sure that you got the right guy?

Every PD I went to, I ended up working alone because the partners I got didn't like the way I work, like how I wanted to be damn sure we got the right guy and the confession was something I liked to work. They were all to eager to just say "Yeah, that's him" and get home to their wives or their TV. I mean, I like having someone in my bed, and/or watching a good movie as much as the next man, but come on, if we got the wrong guy we were sending an innocent man to prison and the real killer was still out there!

It was different with Gibbs! He had the drive to make sure we got our man and that we were damn sure it was the right man. I had started to learn his rules, although that was not easy. It took me a while to remember every one. I had finally written them down in a notebook as Gibbs mentioned them and then went over them at night. Unknown to most, I didn't go out and find a date whenever I got the chance. I was looking through crime text books and some other books to help me handle our cases better.

I did make people believe that I was a play boy, of sorts, but I rarely found someone to have fun with because I now wanted only one person and one person only. Falling for your boss was a real bad idea. I was determined to stay far away from that! It wasn't that I blamed people for leaving me, I wasn't all that great a person, but I was going to stick with NCIS until Gibbs threw me out or he left me.

I had got to know Abby and, boy, did she take some getting used to! Every time one of us was hurt, we got this bone crushing hug. I never felt attracted to her though, she was more like a little sister. We often had movie nights at my place. We had become as close as I ever let most people get to me. Whenever I had a problem, she would know and she would drag out of me what was wrong. She felt different from the people I met before, she seemed like she really cared about me and wasn't one of those that would just throw me out. But I was still going to tread carefully because you never know. I'd had feelings that others wouldn't do that and yet they'd always ended up doing it. Abby felt different and I hoped my gut was right!

If anyone would ask me who my father was, I would tell them who my real one was, but it seemed to me that Ducky fit that bill better then anyone I'd ever known. If I came to work with a sneeze, I was sent down to Ducky, and the man made sure I was okay. If he saw something was bothering me, like Abby, he seemed to be able to read me sometimes and he would bug the hell out of me until I told him the truth. Like an old grandfather, he loved to tell old stories that bored the shit out of me, and everyone else, it seemed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the character or the show of NCIS.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had been working for Gibbs for more than three and a half years now. It's the longest I'd ever kept a job and I had let myself get closer to my team, Abby and Ducky, much closer then I usually let anyone get. I hadn't let anyone completely in though, not even Abby. We had added Kate and Tim to the team, and they were part of the family now, as Abby would call it. I was hoping that this wasn't false hope on my part, to think that I had finally found my place.

The case we had just worked was over, but it had really bugged me. Abby had always told me that when one of Gibbs' team had a problem, they went to his house. If the lights were on, they walked in since he left the door unlocked and walked down to the basement. So here I was, parked outside his house. The lights were on, so I swallowed and got out of the car. I walked up to the door and tried it, when I found it unlocked like Abby had said it would be, I walked in and headed down to the basement. If I got shot, I was going to tell Abby off. I heard his voice before I saw him.

"DiNozzo, something I can do for you?" I walked down to where I could see him, raised the Pizza and beer in my hands.

"Thought you could use some food, we didn't really have a chance to eat much during this case." He nodded to the workbench were I put it all down. He walked over, dusted his hands of and took a beer, popping it open and then he grabbed a piece of pizza.

"So, going to tell me what's on your mind, Tony?" That was the first time he'd called me Tony and it threw me. I sat down suddenly. I'd already had three beers before I came here, just trying to get enough courage to visit Gibbs. I looked at the beer in my hand and just downed it all in one go. I went to grab another beer but he grabbed my wrist softly.

"Tony, what the hell is wrong? How many beers did you have before you got here? You brought a damn twelve pack of beer, Tony." I looked at the pack I had brought and I grunted. Shit, I guess I wasn't thinking.

"I had three at the bar and ended up coming here. Abby was telling me that this was the place to come, when shit was on your mind, from a case." He let me take the beer. I had never seen Gibbs this gentle. Well, he was gentler than he was most of the time and he was calling me Tony. He looked at me.

"Talk, Tony." He ate the slice of Pizza and set the beer down. He had finished the beer so he started to work on his boat again. I slid my hands through my hair.

"Why the fuck do fathers have to do that to their children, Gibbs? He was only eight years old and he was beaten to death by his father." This was all coming out harsher than I meant it to. "I mean, hell, I remember waking up, shaking, from my nightmares. Maybe the kid is better off dead, so he doesn't have to remember." I stood up and started pacing on the other side of the boat to where Gibbs was working. ""Anthony, you're a worthless piece of shit and you're going to end up in the gutter. I can't believe I had a son like you." That's what my old man would say. He would say all this while he took a belt to my bare back, leaving welts or he would use a wire to slash into my back." I looked to Gibbs. "You know the one that he always said to me, never failed…." Gibbs looked at me.

"Tony…" but I carried on, as if I'd not heard him.

"Cant believe I have a son that's a freak and can carry a baby! If you ever get pregnant, don't come begging me for help, you're just a freak. I wish you had died with your mother, when she gave birth to you." I looked across at Gibbs. "Don't get me wrong, I know I am a freak and worthless but that boy, he was smart and did good in school. He didn't fucking deserve it, Gibbs." Shit, I'd gone overboard and said too much. Next time I come to talk to Gibbs I won't drink beforehand. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall I had been pacing near. Gibbs was glaring at me.

"Tony DiNozzo, I don't ever want to hear you say that you're worthless. You're a damn fine agent and you care about finding justice. Your father was obviously a piece of shit and what's more, he doesn't deserve a son like you. You got me, DiNozzo?"

I was stunned! Nobody had ever told me anything like this! They usually agreed with my father. I just lost it. I put my head on his shoulder and just started to sob.

"Why couldn't I make him proud, Gibbs? Why couldn't I make him love me? What did I do to make him disown me?" I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back as I cried myself out.

"Tony, he was the one that made the mistakes! I can't see why he isn't proud of you, 'cause you have an excellent record as a Detective and now you are a damn fine NCIS Agent. You have learned faster than any other probie I've ever trained." Being in his arms felt so good. That, plus the fact of what he was saying, meant so much to me.

"Gibbs, please, don't ever leave me or throw me away." He cupped my chin and made me look at him. He looked me straight in the eyes and then he was kissing me. I moaned as I felt his hands slide around my neck and into my hair. The kiss was passionate and felt so good. I softly sucked on his tongue. He pulled his lips away for a moment to order me.

"Upstairs, in my bed now, Tony."

I swallowed, I didn't know what to say. He led me up to his room and I can honestly say that I'd never had someone make love to me the way he did that night. The next morning, when I woke up, I sat up, not even recognizing I wasn't in my own room, as the memories of last night started to crash into my head! I felt him kissing me on my shoulder, so I leaned back against Gibbs' chest. He turned me around, kissed me and slid his hands down to cup my cock before he spoke.

"It's your turn! I want you inside me, Tony." We made love over and over again, until we both passed out. I can say openly that I have had some wild love making in the past but I have never felt like it was more than sex, but with Gibbs, it felt like it was going to be more than just sex. I prayed that I was right, even if my mind was screaming at me to run.

When I woke up again Gibbs wasn't there. I sat up, scared that it had just been a damn dream, but I was in his bed and sticky! He walked in and sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"You are mine now, Tony. Is that understood? At work, I am your boss and outside of work you are my lover, got it? We keep them separate, as when we're at work, we don't bring in our relationship." I smiled to him, flashing my trademark grin.

"Crystal clear, Gibbs." He growled and kissed me, hard.

"Out of work, it's Jethor or Jet, got me?" I simply nodded.

"Jet, got it." I knew I wasn't thinking clearly but it didn't really register with me until later that day, when the director had called him in to the office. It was his day off but he went in anyway. I headed home and when I got there and had thought about it, I hit my head softly on the wall. What was I thinking? Not only is he my boss, but why get into a relationship where he's probably going to leave me?

Four months later I moved into Gibbs' house. God, I was thinking, I'm insane but I was letting myself do this because it felt so right. I hope to God that I wasn't wrong. We had told the team that we were together. Abby and Ducky knew as well, they were all happy for us. I was still scared, I couldn't help it, I was scared that I was going to screw up.

Of course, me screwing up happened eventually. I had opened that damn envelope and I was now in an isolation room and my lungs were damaged. The only reason I had made it through it all, was Gibbs! He had slapped me on the head and told me that I was not allowed to leave him. I mean, come on, how could anyone not call this a big screw up? Getting the plague. Gibbs had just helped me through another coughing fit, he was sitting behind me with my back against his chest, instructing me to breathe like he was. I could feel his chest rising and falling against my back and I finally stopped coughing.

For the next two weeks, all I had been doing was sleeping and getting better. I finally talked Ducky and Gibbs into letting me come back to work. I didn't feel totally better but I figured things were going to get better once I was working. I would be able to get back to normal then. Gibbs got me into the elevator after the explosion and he stopped the elevator, like he usually did. Gibbs looked to me.

"Tony, I don't know how you get trouble to follow you, but your damn good at it." I knew he was worried.

"I told you that night we made love for the first time, that I was a failure." He pushed my back to the wall and slammed a hand on either side of my head.

"What the hell did I tell you about talking down about yourself, Tony?" I swallowed.

"You told me not to, Jet." He looked me in the eyes.

"So, don't! 'Cause none of this was you're fault, you just seem to be the one that things happen to. It has nothing to do with what you do." He kissed me softly. Then he turned the elevator back on and we continued up to the bull pen to find out who was trying to kill us this time.

I could keep my mouth shut about it, most the time, but it was always there, in the back of my head, that I was nothing special. I wondered why Gibbs was with me and stuck with me. I also wondered why the others stuck by my side, they're the first partners that had ever stuck to me this long. I mean, most lasted about half a year and then I would either get a new one or work alone. I had been with Gibbs almost four years, been with Kate for almost two years and Tim about a year now.

We'd worked the case and then before I knew what was happening, I was stood there, looking down at Kate. She had a bullet hole between her eyes. I swallowed to stop myself from throwing up. I just kept it to myself and Gibbs did the same. It was something we had in common, we didn't share our emotions too well. We finished our paperwork and I had gone down to autopsy to talk to Kate, well her body. McGee did the same, it seemed to be the right thing to do. She had been a good friend and a damn good partner. I didn't go home that night, I had ended up buying some hard stuff and I just sat there, in the park, in the middle of the night. I knew I was already drunk when I started to chug the rest of the fifth of cheap vodka I'd got. I'd just grabbed two fifths, I didn't real look at what it was. The next thing I knew, as I was going to open the second bottle, it was forced out of my hand and Gibbs was kneeling before me.

"Tony, let's go home, okay?"

I just nodded and he helped me up. He guided me to his car and he drove me home. I didn't say anything and he wasn't forcing me to. When he got me into bed, after helping me shower, he laid behind me with my back close against his chest and he was stroking my stomach.

"She had no right to leave me, Gibbs. She had no damn right! But I guess I should have seen it coming, people I try to get close to either die or just leave me." I was slurring a little. I felt a kiss on my shoulder.

"Tony." I turned on my back so I could look him in the eyes.

"Maybe its time I moved on, before you get tired of me and throw me out or you die. I should just find some damn PD job or ask the director if there another NCIS office that will take me. This…" Before I could get any further with what I was saying, Gibbs had hit the back of my head.

"No, you won't leave 'cause I don't want to lose you! I told you about Shannon and Kelly, do you know, I have never let myself get this close to a lover since I lost them? Yes, I have been married but I was trying to replace Shannon. You are different, Tony. You are mine, like I told you that first night. I won't let you go, I own you."

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I nodded and then, before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I woke up to find a letter on the pillow beside me telling that Gibbs had had to go into the office, he had to talk to the director about something. So I rolled over and went back to sleep, trying to forget what had happened the day before!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the character or the show of NCIS.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had been with NCIS for a full four years now and I had been with Gibbs for about six months and living with him for four months. Living with him had been good for me because Kate's death had hit us all hard and Gibbs had been there for me, maybe not in so many words just with actions. Ziva had been with us for about two months now. She was a good agent and I liked her enough, but I didn't know if I was ready to let myself get close to someone on our team again. But I would have her back, and she had already proved she had mine.

I guess I wasn't thinking, I saw our witness go into the water and I just dived straight in. It was December and it was cold as hell as I swam out to get him. I got him on the bank of the river and I started to give him CPR. I continued until a coughing fit overcame me. Luckily by then he was breathing again. He was alive, thank God, he only had a flesh wound. The next thing I knew was when I woke up. Obviously I'd blacked out! I saw Gibbs was reading a book, he liked to read, well actually, I did too, though I didn't admit that to the team and only Gibbs knew.

He stopped me as I tried to get the oxygen mask off. I shoved his hand off and pulled the mask off my face, throwing it to the ground and looked at him.

"Go home, you need sleep." He looked at me. I knew he was going to fight me on this.

"Go, get some sleep and then come and see me in the morning. The doctors won't let me die and I am sure that I will be out of here in a few days! Then I'll be stuck at home, or desk duty, for a few weeks." He kissed me softly and stroked my hair tenderly.

"Tony, I swear, you try and leave this hospital before they say you're well enough and I will drag you back, personally! Got me?" Gibbs had never said "I love you", his words and actions showed it but I hadn't said it either, I wasn't ready for that. Wasn't ready for what my heart feels to come out in words. That would make it more real than it is right now.

"See you in the morning, Jet." He headed out and about thirty minutes later Brad walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Tony! God, when are you going to learn that cold water is not good for you?" I could see something in his eyes, there was more to this! God, don't let me be sicker than I think I am.

"Probably never, so what else have you got for me, 'cause the look in your eyes is the same as when I asked what I had and you told me that I had the plague."

He looked at me. He was blunt and that's what I liked about him and one reason I trusted him. Him and Ducky were the only ones that had ever been totally honest with me when I was stuck in the hospital. I looked at him and I could tell that he was taking his time, trying to find the right words. He cleared his throat nervously.

"You're pregnant, about four weeks along. You know how dangerous it is for a man to be pregnant, right? And yours is upped a little, because of the state of your lungs. Did you even take birth control, Tony? For God's sake, we talked about how dangerous this was for you!" Brad had become a close friend, we would play ball when we both had some free time. I let myself fall back against the bed, although it was currently set up so I could sit up.

"Pregnant? Well, that's going to be fun! Not! " He looked at me. I knew he wasn't being a doctor right now, he was being a best friend, with the doctor's knowledge in his head.

"Tony!" I looked at him.

"I was on the birth control pill and we used condoms. But it happens, there's always a chance of it happening. Before you ask, I will not end an innocent life." Brad looked at me and sighed.

"Well, are you going to tell Gibbs and Ducky?" I looked at him. I was the only person on the team that knew about Kelly and Shannon, and I knew that me being pregnant was going to bring back a lot of painful memories.

"Not right now. You know I will tell them. When I have appointments, for now I'll just chalk it up to having to visit you, about my lungs." Brad nodded as he looked carefully at me.

"You should be glad that one of my other specialties is male pregnancy. I am going to do some extra testing. When Gibbs gets here tomorrow morning, you can tell him that you can go home tomorrow. You were lucky there isn't any infection in your lungs from your dive into the river." I looked at him, thinking to myself.

"Then let me go home now! You can give me a ride home, can't you?" He looked at me and I think he saw he was going to have to fight me on this. He nodded to the bag on the chair and sighed.

"Get dressed, I'll get your sign out papers and then I'll give you a ride to the pharmacy. We'll get your prescriptions filled and then I'll take you home." I nodded as he left. I got dressed and I was waiting by the time he returned. I signed my papers and we left the hospital. We drove to the pharmacy in silence, I'd got the pre-natal vitamins and the anti- nausea medication. I shoved them to the bottom of my bag. When I got home, I knew were he was so I quickly slid the pills into the back pack I took to work, under everything else. I walked down to the basement and before he could say anything, I showed him my discharge papers.

"So, no infection from your swim and it says you just need to take it easy for about a week. So, that means you will be on desk duty." I nodded and he started to softly push me upstairs.

"You know the rules, when you get out of the hospital, you don't need to be around the saw dust." When we got upstairs, I headed to the kitchen and poured myself some milk. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my chest, holding me close to him.

"I don't like it when you have to be in the hospital, it means that I have to sleep alone and it sucks." I laughed at his childlike comment.

"Me too. I hate sleeping in a bed where the room smells and the food sucks. I prefer being in your arms, smelling saw dust and bourbon."

He laughed softly and kissed my shoulder as I finished the milk. Then he took my hand and led me upstairs. He undressed me to my boxers and I did the same for him and then we slid under the covers. I was scared to tell him that I was pregnant! It could wait for awhile, I didn't need to tell him right now. When we in bed, he laid on his back and I laid my head on his chest to hear his heart beat, he stroked along my back softly.

"Goodnight, Jet." He kissed my head and he stroked my back, pulling the covers over us.

"Goodnight, Tony. I'm glad you're home and well."

I felt him fall asleep before me. I felt his breathing deepen and I felt his heart beat, it was always so strong and steady. I felt safe to run my hand along my stomach and then slide my hand around Gibbs waist, I heard an approving sound and I smirked as I too fell asleep.

The next day I woke to a letter telling me I was to stay home for the rest of the week and rest. I groaned but I went downstairs. How he had left without me noticing? I must have been really tired. I took the two pills I needed to take for my pregnancy. Luckily I had ordered the full collection of Jane Austin book recently. I looked on to the internet, checking some things out. I needed to order some more things today as well.

I put the Jane Austin books near the bed. I was going to read them when I came home. I drove to the store. I got a lot of dried fruit, I liked those because they were sweet and they would be good for me and the baby. I picked up a few more healthy things for myself and the baby. I got a few candies that I liked, I could handle a few sweets here and there. I went down the correct aisle and got some juices that I knew I liked, since milk was going to get boring fast and I couldn't drink anything that was caffeinated. That was going to drive me mad.

Brad had called and said that all my blood tests came back okay. I was happy with that. I went to another store, I needed some new socks and I looked around and found some gloves, my old ones were old. I also found a beautiful leather jacket that I would love to wear. I stopped at the coffee shop and got some already ground coffee, Gibbs was running out at home. I stopped at a jewelry store and found some white gold, male wedding bands. I didn't know what I was thinking but I wanted to get him a promise ring, so I did. I just wouldn't tell him it was a wedding band. I had them engrave it with the words, "On your six, always".

When I got home, I started to put things away and I slid the ring box into my pocket. I had only got one ring, since I didn't want to have my own because it wasn't wedding rings. I knew that the promise ring was a bit high schoolish but I wanted to do it. I hoped that the feelings in it counted for Gibbs. I was curled on the couch that evening when I heard Gibbs come in, I smiled up at him. I stood up and he kissed me softly, stroking my face.

"Cant wait until next week starts, it'll be good to have you back at work." I looked at him and started to fidget, wondering how to do this. He looked at me and raised a brow.

"Spit it out, Tony." I pulled out the ring box and opened it, blushing deeply.

"I wanted to get you something, for always being there for me and something to signify that I care about you. It's not a wedding ring, well it is, but it's more a promise ring to you, that I am yours." He took it and looked at the inscription and looked me in the eyes.

"Tony, it's perfect!" I looked at him, smiling widely now.

"Since it's not a wedding ring, it goes on your right hand, in my mind. It is a promise ring, so I figured it goes on the other hand and all."

He took me upstairs and lowered me onto the bed where we made love slowly for hours. He had fallen asleep before I did again. I laid his back against my chest as I stroked his stomach slowly thinking to myself. How the hell was I going to tell Gibbs that I was pregnant? We had been so careful because he said that he wasn't ready for children again. I laid my head on the pillow as I held him to me and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disc: I do not own the character or the show of NCIS.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke the next day and had talked Gibbs into letting me go to work today. I was going to be on desk duty for the rest of the week, at least, but it was better then sitting around all day in the house, bored out of my mind. Truth was, I also wanted to get the question of how I was going to tell Gibbs that I was pregnant out of my mind, as well. I had no solution, sleeping on it hadn't helped at all. Then, to top it off, the only person that knew, was Brad. Yeah, I was totally screwed on so many levels now. I was happy about the fact that I was going to be a parent and I would be able to give the kid the sort of childhood I'd never had.

I walked into work and I sat down at my desk, sighing heavily. Gibbs gave me a pile of folders to start working on, since there wasn't a case for me to do searches on. I started to work on them. When they got a call, later that day, for a case and Gibbs said gear up, I had to stop myself from moving. Ziva gave me a teasing smile as she and Tim followed Gibbs to the elevator. I rolled my eyes and continued with the folders until I got a call from one of them to start some searches. I did have to smile when I saw Gibbs pass by, I noticed that he still had the ring on. It made me feel good that he wasn't going to hide to everyone else that he was with someone.

Brad called me to set up an appointment for the first visit to check on the baby and my health. I knew there were going to be a few more risks then there already was for a male pregnancy, with my lungs as they were, but I wasn't going to give up on it. I was going to do my hardest to make sure I went to term and had the baby safely. I wrote it down, the appointment was 1400 this afternoon. That was fine with me and it was with Brad, so for now Gibbs wasn't going to ask a lot of questions. Brad told me that the appointments were going to be once a month until I was five months along, increasing to at least once a week over the next couple of months and then as Brad felt the need for one.

I got the call with the name of the Navy man that had been murdered and details of all the searches that Gibbs wanted me to get done. I put the file I was working on, back on the top of the pile I had. I pulled up the info that was readily available on the dead man, to see what I could find out about his past and his present. You never knew what was going to bring you a clue about someone, it could be something so small it was easy to miss. What people didn't understand about investigations is that it doesn't always have to be something big that gives us a clue, it could be the smallest detail, like an ex-girlfriend. When the team came in I had some information for them and started to relay it to them.

When I was done giving information I was looking down at the file.

"Gibbs, I need to leave about 1330, Brad wants to do a follow-up, at his office." He looked at me as I was pretending to look through the file.

"Do I need to come, DiNozzo?" I looked at him.

"Nope, got it covered, Boss. Just a normal check up, for me."

He nodded absently and he took the file and started to look it over. I let my breath out, he'd bought it, that was a good thing because, hell, if I could handle him finding out right now. I was still a bit in shock myself from the whole thing. I sat down and leaned back a little and reached for another file to look through. I was scared because I know he wouldn't leave me, he was all about honor and it was his kid. But would he just be staying with me because I was having his kid? And would he love the child like he loved Kelly? Could he love another child that much? I was looking through the files again because all my involvement with the current case was over. That was when I heard Gibbs.

"DiNozzo!" I looked up.

"Yeah, Boss?" He looked at me.

"It's five minutes until 1330, go ahead and head out. Go see the doctor and bring lunch back for the team." I knew it was more he wanted me to eat, he always worried after I went into the hospital from some coughing or getting an infection.

"On it, Boss." I grabbed my back pack and headed out to see Brad at his office. When I got there, he checked my lungs first.

"They sound better today, Tony. Lay down for me." I laid down, my shirt was already off and he starts to softly press on different areas of my stomach.

"Tell me if anything hurts or is sensitive." I winced a little, it wasn't pain, it just felt weird.

"Around the abdomen, Brad, a little near my right side." He nodded and slid his hand along my stomach. He turned the ultrasound machine on and put some of the gel on my stomach.

"Pain, or just a weird sensation?" I looked to him, amazed.

"Doesn't hurt, just feels a little weird." I turned my face to look at the ultrasound screen. He nodded knowingly.

"That's normal, pain would be a bad thing, but let's have a look at the baby, where it is now and I can check how healthy it is." He started to slide it around as I watched the screen. He pointed out where the baby was and I laughed softly.

"You know, if I didn't know I was pregnant, I would swear I had a little bean growing inside me." Brad laughed and he slid it further around my stomach.

"The baby looks fine and so does your insides. But this is only the fist trimester, Tony. When you hit the second trimester, at three months, we'll see how you're doing, to see if we keep the once a month appointments or we jump it to twice a month or once a week, deal?" I sat up, wiping my stomach and nodded.

"This is the one time I am not going to try to skip out on appointments with you. I want this baby to go full term and be born healthy." I slid my shirt back on and stood up. He nodded at me.

"Well, for now, you're okay and I want you to call me, any time, if something is bothering you. Even if its something small, got me, Tony?" I nodded at him.

"You got it, Brad. I will make sure to give you a call." I headed out and back to work.

I wasn't sure what to think about the fact that we had only been together for six months and now I was pregnant. That was a bit rushed by anyone's standards. Well, I suppose moving in with him, after only two months of dating, was fast too. I didn't see how a lot of people had such faith and hope when it came to things like this, me I was just scared shitless. I got to my desk and sat down, grabbing the file I was working on. Gibbs looked over.

"That appointment was longer then most you have after a hospital visit. Anything you need to tell me, DiNozzo?" Oh yeah, but not right now!

"Nope." I didn't even look at him, I just kept working on my file. I heard the words that I didn't want to hear right now.

"My office, DiNozzo." I stood up and we headed to the elevator. I leaned against the far wall waiting as the elevator door closed and he turned it off. He put his hands on both side of my head and looked me in the eyes.

"Going to tell me what the hell it is, that you're not telling me?" I took a deep breath.

"I am going to move back into my apartment." Before he could say anything I rushed on. "I am not breaking up with you." I reached out and touched the ring. "You still own me. We just moved in together too fast." He kissed me softly, sliding his hands along the sides of my face.

"Tony, we didn't meet six months ago. You and I have known each other for more than four years now. There something else to all this and I have a damn good hunch that it had something to do with your visit to Brad." I sighed and looked at him, our faces were inches from each other.

"Yeah, that was part of it but I also think we rushed with the living together thing. I love living with you, Jet, but, please don't fight this. I'll come over after work and hang out, and I'll stay with you on the weekends when we don't have cases. I don't want to fight about this." He turned the elevator back on.

"Get your things and go home! I'll be at your place after work, and we are going to talk."

The door opened and I did what he said. I went to Gibbs' home and packed all my clothing and the few movies I had there and took them to my old apartment. I got things set up how I wanted them. I had come over to clean it every now and then because I had planned to keep it at least until my lease was up. I heard the key in the door as I was putting food away in the cupboards.

"In the kitchen!" I was making an apple pie, it sounded good to me and Brad said any cravings I had, I was to go with them. I had lasagna in the oven and it was smelling good. I heard him before I saw him.

"Making your famous lasagna and an apple pie?" I pulled the lasagna out and put the pie in and turned around, leaning against the counter, taking the mitts off my hand.

"You sent me home early and I got bored, so I cooked. Figured we'd be talking for a while and you really haven't eaten all day. You get like that with cases." He sat down at the kitchen table and he looked at me.

"So when the hell did Brad start withholding information, from me, about your health? I am your next of kin for a reason, Tony, so I can make sure you're taking care of yourself." Yeah, I had guessed earlier that he was going to call Brad right after I left. Obviously Brad had held his own by keeping it from him.

"Because I am the patient, and if I ask him to not tell you something, he is held by the law, and by being my friend." He walked to me and pulled me into his arms, softly stroking my face.

"Damn it, Tony. Are you dying or something? I won't lose you." I slid my arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck as I took a deep breath. I kissed him softly, under his ear, and spoke softly.

"You can't stop fate, Gibbs, but no, I am not dying. Brad is just helping me with something that I want to be kept between me and him, for now." He slid his hands along my face softly as he slowly kissed me. I moaned deeply as I slide my hands down his chest.

"Tony, please tell me. It worries me when you won't tell me and Brad won't tell me. He even sounded worried." I turned to counter.

"Let's eat, Gibbs." He grabbed my arm and turned me around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"When the hell did you stop trusting me?" I looked at him, shocked.

"I didn't stop trusting you. This has nothing to do with trust, Jet. I promise you that." He was getting mad now and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on Tony. If you trusted me, then you would tell me." I took a deep breath, I was losing my temper as well. Damn it, how could he think that I didn't trust him?

"You want to know what's going on? Guess I can't have my own damn secrets any more, 'cause we're a couple!" He looked at me and growled.

"Not when it's about your damn health, Tony. Even when we were not dating, your health was something I needed to know about because of the job and the fact that I cared. Tony, damn it, what the hell is wrong with you? You know that I need to know about your health so I can keep you safe, both as my agent and as my boyfriend." I closed my eyes and turned, looking down into the sink.

"Brad said he wants me on desk duty for a while. He says it's safer for me right now. No fieldwork at all and I agree with him on this." I heard it in his voice that he wasn't happy.

"Fine, until Brad gives you the okay to do field work, you're at your desk. Tony, what did I do wrong, to make you want to keep this from me?" I took a deep breath as I moved to him and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Nothing, I swear to God, it was nothing you did Jet. It's something I know you're not ready for. Hell, I am not ready for it, either." He lowered his head and kissed me slowly, his hands sliding over my ribs gently.

"Damn it, Tony, I love you." I looked at him, shocked. He'd never said that before.

"Jet, I…" He stroked my face, kissing me slowly and pressing me softly against the counter, our bodies pressed together.

"Don't say it until you're ready and I'll know you truly feel that way. Got it Tony?" I felt his lips on mine as he kissed me deeply. God, why did this man have to taste so good? I slide my hands over his chest.

"I promise, Jet."

My stomach started to growl and I blushed. He smirks and he moved to start putting the food on the plates. He set the plates on the table as I got him a beer and a large glass of milk for me. He raised his eyes at me as I sat down. We started to eat in friendly silence. When we were done with the lasagna, I got the pie out of the oven, it had to sit for a while to cool, so we went into the living room and put a movie on.

His left arm was behind my neck, and my hand was stroking along his ring finger, as I felt his lips kissing along my neck. I moaned softly. I closed my eyes as he turned slightly, he continued kissing softly along my neck before starting to nibble on my ear, oh so softly. He guided me to straddle his lap, his hard on pressing against mine, even through our pants. I moaned again as he nibbled along my ear. He pushed my shirt off, sliding his nails over my bare chest. I growled softly, loving the way he touched me.

"Jethro.." He kissed me slowly and whispered.

"Stand up, Tony. Take everything off, I want you naked." I stood up and pushed my pants and boxers down as he slid his shirt off and took his pants off, leaving his boxers.

"Jet…" I gasped.

He grabbed my cock and softly pulled on it, guiding me towards his mouth. He started to slowly run his tongue around the head of my cock and I gasped. I slid my hand along the back of his head, trying to get him to slide it down his throat. As he did so, I softly cried out. He was so good at this, his mouth felt so good on my cock. When he stood up, he kissed along my neck softly and I felt his hard cock through his boxers, sliding along mine and I whimpered softly. He whispered in my ear.

"Let's get to the bedroom. I want you to prepare me and then I want you buried in me, Tony. I need you. I need to feel that connection." As he stroked my cock, I softly moaned.

"Okay, Jet."

He guided me by my cock to the bedroom. When we got there he pushed off his boxers and slid on to the bed. I grabbed the lube. He was kissing me slowly as he stroked my hard cock. I pulled back so his hand fell off my cock, I was getting close to the edge. I softly pushed him onto his back as I squeezed some lube onto my fingers.

"God, Tony. You're so hard. I can't wait to feel your hard cock thrusting into me." I slid the pillow that we always used, when we were at my place, under his hips and ran my lubed finger softly around his entrance.

"Tony, I don't think I can wait. Please, just take me." God, I had never, ever heard Gibbs beg. I slid a finger in slowly and he groaned. I had found his prostate on the first try.

"I have not made love to you in almost five months, I want to make sure you're stretched Jet, so I don't hurt you." I cupped his cock with my other hand and started to stroke him firmly, as he moved against my fingers. I eased a second finger into him, stroking his hard cock and fingering his tight asshole. He started to pant softly.

"Your finger's on my prostate! God, Tony." He threw his head back as he grunted softly. "You're going to make me cum, Tony."

I started to stroke his prostate faster, my other hand also had some lube on it. I stroked his hard, throbbing cock with my hand and he whimpered softly. God, to hear Gibbs sound so submissive was a turn on. I was usually the one acting and saying things like this, when we were making love.

"Cum for me, Gibbs."

I leaned down and kissed him as I stroked his prostate harder. He gasped as his cock was being pumped harder. Then I heard him call out my name as he came on his and my chest. I licked his chest before taking his cock in my mouth and sucking him dry.

"Tony, damn it. Fuck me." He lifted up enough to slide his hands along my throbbing cock. I groaned as he looked at me. "That's a damn order, DiNozzo."

Now there was the Gibbs I knew but I didn't mind! As I slid into him, he thrust against me to make me move faster, wanting me all the way in him. He was being demanding now, and I started to move in and out of him even faster. This was only the second time I'd got to be inside him. I leaned down to kiss him.

"Jethro, you feel so good." He kissed me and slid his hands down my chest, I moaned as I felt him get hard again against my stomach.

"Faster and harder, Tony. God, take me hard." I groaned, then I lifted up and grabbed his hips and started thrusting hard and fast into him, moaning deeply. I was so close as he slid his hands along my thighs. "That's it, Baby, cum for me. You feel so good, thrusting into me. Cum for me, Tony."

I cried out his name as I came inside him. After a few seconds, he moved so I was out of him, my cock head still leaking. He sat up and he started to kiss me slowly.

"You have some condoms here, right, Tony?" I looked at him in awe, he wasn't done, he wanted to take me now! I nodded.

"Yeah, the drawer where I always kept them." He started to stroke my leaking cock. I moaned softly as he kissed my shoulder. I knew him, he wanted me to cum again while he was taking me. I whimpered as he stroked me and I began to grow in his hand.

"That's it, Baby, get hard for me again. I want you to cum again. I love the feel of you cumming while I'm thrusting inside you." He stood up and went to the bathroom and got a towel. He laid it down on the bed. He started to kiss me slowly as he slid some lube up and down my cock and I groaned. "Get on your hands and knees, Tony."

I did as he asked and I felt him start to slowly prepare me, my cock getting harder as he slide his fingers over my prostate. I moved against his finger and he kissed my back softly. Soon I was ready and I felt him thrust into me, hard. I moved back on him, feeling him deep inside me. He started to work my hard cock and I whimpered. I didn't want to come again so soon, he bit my shoulders and neck softly. I gripped the sheet as I started to cum. I could feel myself squeezing his cock as he was thrusting in me. He growled as he moved harder, holding my hips and then I heard him howl. He came sooner than usual, then he fell down next to me and pulled me with him, breathing hard.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disc: I do not own the character or the show of NCIS.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke to my cell ringing. As I answered, I noticed that Gibbs wasn't there. I sat up suddenly and sighed as I talked to the person on the other end for a while. My maternal grandfather had died, he was the last relative I had on my mothers side of the family. My Dad's side of the family wasn't talking to me since I had been disowned. I grabbed my duffle bag and threw some clothes into it and found one of my black suits. I threw everything in my car and started the long drive to Long Island. I just left a simple letter that said a family member had died and I was heading to Long Island and I'd be home as soon as I could.

My mother's family was just as rich as my father's family. My mother was the first one born in American, from her family. I drove to my grandfather's estate and was taken to a room. This was one place I had always felt safe. I was instantly taken to the lawyer with whom I talked about everything my grandfather had wanted. He was going to be cremated and he wanted his ashes to be spread on his family estate in Italy. The lawyer went ahead and told me I was the only one named in the will. My grandfather had left me everything, but I had known about this for a while.

I leaned back in the seat and told the lawyer to sell the estate here, and then to share out the money from the estate being sold, to several charities that I named. I kept the money he left me. I also kept the estate in Italy, it had been in the family for generations, and I would love to take my child there some day, to show him some of his great-grandfather's history. The man that was running the wine business for my grandfather I trusted and left it to continue to be run by him.

I got a call from Gibbs, he was pissed that I didn't call him. I had to let him go because I had so much to deal with. I told him that I would be home in three days and then he could bitch at me all he wanted. I turned my phone off. My grandfather left me his mustang, which made me so happy since I had lost mine recently in an explosion. It would be delivered to Gibbs' house for me, I had my SVU with me. I packed some things of my grandfather's, mostly all the family albums that went as far back as when photos were first being taken.

When I was driving back, I decided to go on vacation, before I was too big with the baby, to go spread my grandfather's ashes. I was going to try and get two weeks off to spend in Italy. I had been there a few times and I actually loved where it was. It was on the outskirts of Rome. My new business partner, the manager, lived there with his family and I didn't change that. It deserved to have someone living there, it didn't deserve to be deserted, it was a beautiful estate. I had stayed in a motel when I went over there. When I got back to D.C. it was 0900, I had my back pack with me, so I drove straight to NCIS to do some work. When I walked into the bull pen Tim wasn't there but Zivawas, she looked at me.

"I am sorry about your grandfather, Tony." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Ziva. He was a good man. He died in his sleep, of old age, so he didn't die in pain. He is in a better place. He is with my mother and grandmother now." She nodded as Gibbs walked up to me.

"You okay?" I nodded. "I am going to take two weeks leave, since I have some vacation time saved up. I need to go talk to the director about giving me the leave time." Gibbs raised a brow and Ziva listened.

"Where are you going on vacation?" I sat down at my desk and set my back pack down.

"Outskirts of Rome, Italy." Ziva looked at me, in shock.

"Why are you going to Italy." I turned my computer on to check my email and to send an email to the director.

"My grandfather wanted his ashes spread on his estate and the vine yard. I want to spend a couple weeks there. I have not got a chance to visit since I was a child." Gibbs looked at me.

"What does Brad have to say about this?" I looked at him.

"Still got to talk to him about it! But no matter what he says, I am going to honor my grandfather's wishes, to have me spread his ashes there, and I am going to do it now. I don't give a shit what anyone says. Plus, I've got to sign some papers there since I am now a silent partner in the wine business my grandfather left me." Ziva looked at me.

"Tony, how rich are you?" I looked to her.

"Well, 'til about four days ago, I really wasn't. My father disowned me from the family. Left me to survive on my own, but my grandfather left me everything, so basically, right now, I am rolling in money." Ziva looked at me.

"So you were raised with money?" I shrugged.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a lonely life, Ziva. Money isn't everything. Some day, when I have kids, the money he left me will be used for their education, a good school and then I want them to go to a good college." Gibbs was just listening as Ziva looked at me, in shock.

"You plan to have children?" Oh hell. I'd really stuck my foot in my mouth now. I looked at Gibbs and thought to myself, here goes!.

"Seven and a half months my first kid will be born." I looked back down at my email to the director. I heard Gibbs. I wasn't looking at him as I sent the email.

"In the office, now!" I stood up walked to the elevator. Once we were in and it was moving, he turned it off.

"When, the hell, were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" I shrugged and looked at him.

"I was going to tell you when I was ready. I had already put my foot in my mouth when I said I wanted kids. Figured it was good a time as any to tell you. I didn't know if you wanted kids, since you lost Kelly, so I wasn't sure how to tell you about it." My cell rang, I didn't even think about it, I automatically answered.

"DiNozzo." I nodded. "Hey, Brad." I just listened for the next two minutes and grunted occasionally. I hung up and looked over to Gibbs. "He gave me the okay to go to Italy for two weeks. I may just stay a week, not sure, but I promised my grandfather a few years ago that I would do this. Listen, you can do what you want with me being pregnant, but I want to raise our child with you, but if you don't want any part of it, I can raise it alone." He looked at me.

"I need to think about it, Tony." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"You will have enough time in two weeks to think about it, Jet. Whatever you decide, it's your choice." I turned the elevator back on and got out before he could say anything else. He was in shock.

I got a call on my cell to go and talk to the Director. I came back down and sat down. Tim was there by then. Tim looked at me and I could tell that Ziva had told him about me having money and being pregnant. I looked at him, letting him know that we would talk later.

"Gibbs, the Director gave me two weeks. I'm going to go pack and leave tonight."

I didn't give them time to say anything but have a good flight and goodbye. I went home and packed what I needed. I made sure the Ashes were in a safe place in my luggage. Paulo was going to send the jet to get me. Gibbs came home before I left, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Tony. When you get back, I want to get the nursery set up and start talking about our new family. Okay?" I nodded and looked at him.

"You don't stay shocked too long, do you, Jet?" He grabbed my luggage, after he found out my flight was soon, and he drove me to the airport without answering me.

When we got there, he kissed me softly.

"Call me ever day, okay? I want to know that you and our small one are okay." I could see that there was still some shock there, but I could see he was going to try and do this with me. I was so glad he did. I didn't want to do it alone. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, damn hormones.

"Be safe, and keep the team safe, while I am away. Okay?"

He smirked and kissed me and walked off and got on the jet. I doubled back and promised to call him every day before giving him a few more kisses goodbye. I hoped that when I got back, it would all go okay, because I wanted us to be a family and I wanted Jethro to get a second chance at being a father, he would make such a good one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disc: I do not own the character or the show of NCIS.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been about ten days since I had left D.C. and I hadn't called Gibbs for about two days. I had spread the ashes early this morning and I was now in my bedroom. I had been a bit sick the past two mornings, throwing up a lot and sleeping. I was laying on my side, the doctor had come to visit earlier and he gave me what I needed to ease the nausea. One of the butlers had gone out to get the prescription. I had forgotten what it was like to have servants, it was nice but I also liked doing things for myself. But every now and then was okay by me.

My cell was going off. I looked at the time, it was almost 06:00. I answered it, though I didn't even look to see who it was.

"Yeah?" I heard the soft grunt and then a little anger in the voice.

"Why have you not called me in two days, Tony?" I leaned back against the pillows, ran my hands through my hair and took a drink of water.

"Forgot, Jet. Sorry." I heard some sounds and figured it was the sander, he must be in his basement.

"You forgot, Tony? What the hell?" I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hold on, Jet." I moved the phone from my ear as the maid came in. She stroked my head to check my fever, talking to me to see if I need anything. She was a nice woman, I had enjoyed being around her. I was glad Gibbs didn't speak Italian, I didn't need him worry about me. When she left, I put the phone back to my ear. "Sorry about that!"

I heard a growl.

"Why was there a woman in your room?" I raised a brow, I'd never seen Gibbs jealous.

"Maid seeing what I wanted for breakfast." I stood up and went to stand on the balcony, looking out at the rows of grape vines, they were beautiful.

"Why the hell is a maid asking you what you want for breakfast?" I walked down the steps and started to walk to the vines, looking and smelling the grapes.

"'Cause the cooks don't like us in their kitchen!" I walked along, the medication the doctor had given me at about 04:00 this morning was helping. I didn't feel like puking any more.

"Tony, when are you coming home?" I sat down under a tree, soaking up the beauty of this place.

"Four days, but I want to call the director and ask for another two weeks off." I heard him slam something down.

"Two more weeks? Tony, you've been gone two weeks already. I want you home, damn it." Screw this, I didn't know what to say right now so I hung up. I stood up and started to head back to the villa. It was as big as a manor and it was beautiful. My cell rang, so I grabbed it and turned it off. I didn't like hanging up on Gibbs. I sat down and ate my breakfast, well about half of it, then I stood up and went upstairs to take a shower. I closed my eyes as I sat down after my shower and grabbed my cell. I called Jet back. I heard the click as he answered the phone.

"Why did you hang up on me, Tony?" I leaned back against the pillows.

"'Cause I was hopping you would figure out yourself that you don't own me."

"Tony, I own you when it comes to work! But even when we're not at work, you're my boyfriend and you live with me. I miss having you at home!" I stroked my stomach gently.

"I miss you too, Jet." His voice was soft now.

"Come home then, Tony. Come home to me." I sighed some.

"Get some sleep, Jet, you have work tomorrow. I love you, Jet. I'll call in a few days." I heard him sigh softly.

"Love you too, Tony. I'll talk to you when you call back and I'll see you when you get home."

I hung up and went to talk to my partner. We discussed some things and I worked with him to get the papers signed to make everything legal. I headed to the jet after I was done. I laid on the couch that was in the jet and let myself sleep. When we got back to D.C. I headed in to the office. I had my bag, I had stopped by the house. I walked to my desk and plopped my bag down and Ziva looked at me.

"Good trip Tony?" Tim looked over.

"Gibbs is with the Director. He been more Gibbs' than normal."

Which meant he being more of a bastard than he should be! But telling him not to do that was something that even I can't do. I can sometimes get him to see where he was wrong and calm him down, that's about it.

"That's just who he is! Get to work so that when he comes back down, he doesn't have a reason to chew us out, McGee." I took the files from Ziva for the latest case. I started to look over what they had already done. I made a call to talk to someone about getting some information as I typed on the computer. I didn't notice Gibbs walk in as I talked to a man about getting a report on the Marine that had died and the things he bought there. I looked up and, seeing Gibbs, hung up. I stood up and walked over.

"Private Anderson has two storage units and I've got warrants to look in them, Boss. He was always there, putting things in there, with a man named Andrew Ericson." He nodded.

"Ziva and Tim, you two go check out Andrew Ericson. Tony, you're with me, to the storage units."

We all got on the elevator and headed down. I stretched out some, leaning my head against the wall and stroking my belly. I mumbled something and grabbed a pill bottle from my bag. I grabbed McGee's bottle of water and downed the pill. Then I threw that pill bottle back into the bag and then grabbed the other one. I took one from there and in the process finished his water.

"Thanks, McGee. Forgot to take my pills this morning! They have me on a small cocktail of pills." Ziva said something before McGee got the chance.

"For the baby and your lungs?" I shook my head.

"Just the baby! The pills that Brad had me on were bad for the baby. They have me on a few more vitamins because of my health, with my lungs." She nodded we got off the elevator. We all went to the cars. Gibbs started to drive to the storage units, his hand slid along my knee.

"When did you get home, Tony?" I stroked my hand over his and leaned back.

"Three hours ago. I went to my apartment, took a shower, got dressed and then came in to work. I didn't want to just sit at home and be bored." He took my hand, kissed the back of it and put our hands back down on my knee.

"Missed you!" It was funny how there were two sides to Gibbs and they were both him. Gentle and yet a total hard ass at the same time. I felt his finger slide over my stomach. "How is the small one?" I looked at him for a second.

"Missed you too! And from what I can tell, the little bean is fine." When we got there, they let us in and left us alone. When we walked in, he stroked my face and kissed me slowly and whispered.

"Good to have you home." I rested my hands on his chest and smiled at him.

"Why don't we get to work and solve this case so we can spend some time together at your place or mine?" He stroked his thumbs softly along my bottom lip. He spoke to me.

"Mind if I spend the night at your apartment, Tony?" I smiled and kissed his cheek and then I started to look through what was in the storage unit.

"If we solve this case, we've got all weekend off. Yeah, I would like to have you hold me tonight, if we get to go home and sleep."

We worked the case. It seemed to be simple, jealous wife had killed her cheating husband. I drove home, Gibbs had a little paperwork to do. I went home, stretching myself as I started to take a shower, after I had grabbed some food. I moaned softly as I felt someone kissing my shoulder and stroking my stomach. I hadn't heard Gibbs come in. He could be silent when he needed to. My back was pressed against his bare chest. I felt his lips slide along my neck and I softly moaned as he slid his hands down my chest to stroke my cock firmly. I softly bucked into his hand, I was already started to get hard, closing my eyes.

"Jethro, that feels so good!" I trembled as his hands worked harder on my cock. Gibbs' voice was husky and I felt his hard cock against my lower back.

"Is there some lube in the bathroom, Tony?" I moaned softly and turned around, kissing him slowly as I slid my hand down to his throbbing cock. I kissed down his neck slowly as he started to groan. I stroked his cock head and whispered.

"I am in charge tonight, Jethro." I felt his hands wrap around my neck as he moaned softly, my hand sliding firmly along his cock, as he slowly whispered back to me.

"I'm yours for the whole, damn weekend, Tony."

I moaned as I kissed him slowly, sliding are cocks together as I ran my hands along his neck. He ground his cock against mine. I moved back, breathing hard, as I turned the water off and we both dried ourselves. I grabbed the lube and set it down on the bed. I turned around and kissed him. He groaned, his hands sliding down and stroking my cock as we kissed.

"God, two weeks, Tony, and you feel so good in my hand, so hard." He slid in under the covers took his hand as I joined him and we kissed, hard. Gibbs stroked the head of my cock, I moaned. I wanted to be in control but that may not be how this turns out!

"Jethro, that feels good. Please. Baby, don't stop." He kissed me slowly, stroking my cock and he whispered against my lips.

"You're in charge, Tony. Tell me what you want me to do to you?" I kissed his shoulder, thrusting my hips into his hand as my hands slid down his chest, as I laid on my back and looked up at him, breathing hard.

"Suck my cock, Jethro."

I moaned, closing my eyes as he kissed down my chest. Then he takes my cock in his mouth and he started to deep throat me. I spread my legs as I felt Gibbs sliding his lips up and down my cock. I threw my head back, thrusting into his mouth, his hands on my hips so I didn't thrust too hard. I cried out as I started to cum down his throat.

"Jethro!" He lifted up and started to kiss me slowly. I moaned as I slide my hands down his chest. He was hard, I stroked along his cock, moaning softly. I was still hard even if I had come. I looked at him, breathing hard. "Ride me, Jethro!"

He looked at me as he started to slide some lube up and down my cock. I threw my head back, I was more sensitive now. I sat up and leaned back against the pillows. He mounted me, I felt his hand guide my cock against his asshole as his other hand rested on my chest. Then he guided it up into him. I grabbed the sheets and he looked down to me.

"Tony, you feel so good!" My hand slid up along his neck, bringing his lips to mine, as he has got me all the way inside him, I moaned. I moaned as he started to move, he threw his head back. I knew that sound! He was moving on me so that I was rubbing across his prostate. I kissed along his neck, breathing hard, loving the feel of him riding me. He whispered, panting to me. "Please, Tony, stroke my cock, please."

To hear Gibbs say please turned me on the most. As my fingers slid down along his cock I started to stroke his hard cock firmly as he started to move against me. It didn't take us long. He came first, all over my chest as he sat on my cock. As he started to squeeze my cock, then I was coming hard. As he started to move again, I moaned.

"Tony, I love you." I slide my hands along his neck and looked deep into his eyes.

"Love you too."

He eased off me and I kissed him slowly. I moved down to lay down as he went to the bathroom. He came back to wipe the cum off my stomach and his chest and along his ass. As he lays down, he tosses the towel in the dirty clothes hamper. He laid down on his side and slid his hands softly over my stomach before pulling the covers over us. His head resting on his hand, he looked to me.

"Tony, I want you to move back in with me, please." I grabbed my sweats and slid them on and stood up, headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. I leaned against the counter, as I drank it, Gibbs came in. "Tony, you're pregnant with our child. We have been together for six months. I love you and you love me. So, please, live with me?" I slid my hand along my belly as I drank the milk. I had come to love drinking a lot of milk during the day.

"No. I have two rooms here, one can work as a nursery. Do one at your place, if you want to." He walked over and grabbed a beer. He must have stopped by and got some. He popped it and took a long drag.

"We're starting a family and it's hard to take care of a small one all on your own, especially at night. I want to help you through the night with the baby, not just for the weekends." I rinsed the glass out.

"I will learn to take care of the baby at night when you're not spending the night." I walked back to the bedroom and dropped my sweat pants. I slid under the covers and laid my head on the pillow, laying on my side looking at the wall. I was tired and getting into it with him, about moving in with him, didn't help. I felt Gibbs get in bed, he slid behind me and pulled my back against his chest. He kissed my shoulder. We both fell asleep for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disc: I do not own the character or the show of NCIS.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day I woke up first. I didn't want to wake Gibbs up , so I grabbed my clothes and put them on in the living room. Finally, I put on some socks and shoes. We'd had a small argument, he wanted me to move in with him again. I took my meds and decided not to leave a note for Gibbs. I went to the office because I had some paper work that I needed to do. I was alone and I could always concentrate better on paper work when I was alone. I massaged my stomach some as I ate on some breakfast burritos I had bought, along with half a gallon of milk, on my way in to the office. My cell started to ring. I put the milk down and leaned back.

"DiNozzo." I heard Gibbs' soft voice, he had just woken up. He always had a sexy voice in the morning, all husky.

"Where are you? Tony, am I pushing you, or are you just scared of us?" I closed my eyes. He was worried, and it was rare that he asked, but I could see why he was taking the courage to ask now. We were starting a new family.

"Bit of both, Jet, and right now I'm finishing the paperwork I left when I went to Italy. Plus I had some paperwork to do from yesterday's case. I should be done around noon or later, but not too much." He didn't speak for a second and I knew he was thinking.

"Tony, I love you. Maybe we should talk! And I'll try not to be so hard headed, if you promise to do the same!" I smirked, that was one of our biggest problems - we were both hard headed.

"Deal! How about I come over after I've done my paper work and we can have a long talk. I'll stop at the store, I'll cook dinner for us tonight. My place or yours, Jet?" He replied quietly.

"I'll go and work on the boat and meet you at your place and we can have dinner there. We can also talk then. Before I let you go, how is your stomach feeling? And our little one?" I smirked some.

"Little bean is doing okay and my stomach feels great. It seems I'm over the morning sickness, right now I am eating breakfast and working on my paperwork. We're both hungry, it seems." I heard the soft laugh.

"Love you, Tony." I smiled, I wasn't embarrassed to say it anymore.

"Love you too, Jethro. See you tonight."

I hung up and continued to do my work on the files that I had to work on. I finished eating and drinking my milk. Well, I was now officially addicted to milk. I had to laugh at that one. I drank juices too but I seemed to stick to milk most of the time. I finished my work at noon and stood up, stroking my stomach and headed to the store to get the groceries I would need. I'd called Jethro about thirty minutes ago and told him I would be heading to the store soon, and that I'd be home in an hour. I got enough to last me a week, along with three gallons of milk and quite a few cartons of juice and some healthy food along with snack food. Hey, I had to have my snack food.

When I got there, Jethro opened my door, knelt down and kissed my stomach, and then started to load his arms with the bags I was about to carry up. He handed me a few bags and told me to head up, that he'd make the trips to get the rest, I didn't need to be doing that in my condition! I got upstairs and put away the food that he brought for me. When he was done, he slid his hands onto my hips and kissed my shoulder.

"Got enough milk, Tony?" I smiled and leaned back against him.

"Don't ask me, ask your child! It seems I crave the milk. I was never a big milk drinker before but since I was about two months, milk is something I drink a lot of." He pulled my shirt out of my pants, sliding his fingers along my stomach. I closed my eyes and let him. He kissed my shoulder.

"Ready for that talk. I just want to know what to do, Tony. I love you." I poured us some apple juice and handed him one, he wrinkled his nose. He headed to the living room and I sat in my favorite chair while he sat on the couch and looked at me. "So, explain what you meant by both, Tony." I stretched out and took a sip of my juice, thinking on how to put this.

"Well, the first part about pushing, it's not really pushing, it feels more like we're rushing things. I did live with you and it was nice, but we've only been together six months, and I think we should go slower. Spend the night with each other when we want to, sometimes here and sometimes at yours. I know we have a family started, and I don't regret being pregnant, I am happy that we're having a child." He looked at me and he patted the couch. I smirked, I knew he wanted me close. I moved over and he slid his hand across my stomach.

"Okay, I can live with us going a little slower. But when the baby is born, I would like us to be living together." I nodded as I leaned in to kiss him.

"We can work on that and see what happens. I'm not going to say that when the baby is born we will be living at your house together, or we that won't. I just want to take it one day at a time." He positioned me to where I was between his legs, as I laid my head against his shoulder, feeling his hand working my stomach. I relaxed against my lover.

"I love you, Tony, and I don't want to push you away, so for now we'll do it the way you want to, okay? But you tell anyone that I gave in so easy and you're going to get it." I smirked and snuggled into him. That was Gibbs, he was known as a hard ass at work but outside work he was a great big softy. He was still hard headed, but not as bad as at work.

"Got it, Jet, and I've got a doctor's appointment on Monday. You going to come with me, if you can?" He kissed along my shoulders.

"Yeah, they're going to do an ultrasound, from what you told me, and we get to hear the baby's heartbeat too. I don't want to miss that." I slide my hands into his and he caressed my fingers as he smirked some.

"Yeah, they want to check how the baby is doing." I yawned some. "They want to make sure that we're both doing okay. Brad will be there to check my lungs and they want to do a little more blood work." He ran his hands through my hair.

"Go and lay down and take a nap. I'll start the chicken cooking, then I'll come join you. After our little argument last night, I didn't sleep too good."

I nodded and stood up. He kissed me and I headed to the bedroom. I stripped down to my boxers and slipped under the covers. I nuzzled into the bed, making sure I was leaving enough room for Jethro. Well the bed was a king size and I had was one of the best beds out there. I laid on my back, falling asleep. I'm not sure how long I was out before I felt Jethro slide his hand along my stomach, I purred and lifted up and kissed him, he groaned. The going to sleep thing was thrown out as Jethro started to make love to me. Afterwards we fell asleep together, as he laid his head on my chest, his hand resting on my stomach protectively over me and our child. The weekend went well, we made love and talked. We made plans for the coming month and some more tentative plans for the following months.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOC: It is a little short and I am sorry about that. I kind of forgot about this one I was working on and started to slowly get back in to it hopefully the next chapter is longer guys.**


End file.
